


Les enfants qui s'aiment

by Elissa



Series: On Kisses [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: @jacques perdonami, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, e un mucchio di baci perché sono trash e soft, titolo in francese perché siamo internescional, un altro episodio dell'au di cui nessuno sentiva particolarmente il bisogno
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elissa/pseuds/Elissa
Summary: Ci è voluto un po': ci sono volute serate in biblioteca fino alla chiusura, a sussurrare piano; ci sono voluti caffè comprati con la chiavetta dei professori e spartiti stropicciati trovati per caso, ma pian piano l'hai scoperto: Ermal èvero,non perché non sia in grado di trattenersi, ma perchéscegliedi non farlo.Sceglie di criticare il tatuaggio che ti ha fatto tua sorella, e il modo in cui ti sei pettinato stamattina, e il colore della macchina del suo compagno ripetente. Ma sceglie anche di dirti che la maglia ti sta bene, e che la tua tecnica a livello vocale èfighissima Fabbrì cazzoe che i fiori che sua mamma tiene sul davanzale sono stupendi.Sceglie ogni giorno di essere sé stesso, e la cosa ti piace. Ti piace da matti.





	Les enfants qui s'aiment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer pt 1: gli unici ad aver guadagnato dalla stesura di questa fic sono i tabaccai dai quali ho comprato le sigarette fumate durante le sessioni di scrittura, e i bar dove sono andata a scrivere. Altro che scopo di lucro, insomma, ci ho guadagnato solo in numero di parole scritte.
> 
> Disclaimer pt 2: NULLA DI TUTTO QUESTO INTENDE DESCRIVERE LA REALTÀ O SPECULARE SUL REALE ORIENTAMENTO SESSUALE DELLE PERSONE QUI DESCRITTE. Se qualcuno linka questa fic ai diretti interessati so' cazzi e spero di non dover lucchettare.  
> @Ermal, se arrivi fino qui per favore abbi pietà sono povera e studentessa, non uccidermi più del dovuto.
> 
> Titolo da una delle mie poesie prefe in assoluto, di Jacques Prévert.  
> Sì, cronologicamente risulta dopo By touch alone, MA!!! È leggibile anche senza conoscere la fic precedente (anche se non sarò io a fermarvi dal leggerla tbh).  
> Ringraziamo tutti in coro Giusy, che non solo mi ha dato i prompt dei baci (questo è per il prompt #5) (trovate tutto su ritahasaproblem.tumblr.com), ma ha anche accettato che invadessi la nostra chat di whatsapp con 3k di fic (sì, anche questa scritta ed editata da telefono), senza contare che, se non fosse per lei e le nostre discussioni fino alle ore più assurde della notte, i teen!metamoro e tutto il loro background sarebbero colorati meno della metà di quanto non lo siano (ormai non so più quali headcanon siano i suoi e quali i miei, e onestamente, non mi crea nessun problema, la cosa); e il mio migliore amico aka un angelo sceso in terra per aver prestato la nostra chat per gli ultimi ritocchi/edit.

Lo passi a prendere nella tua cinquecento scassata, quella che hai comprato per il tuo diciottesimo compleanno coi soldi racimolati, centesimo dopo centesimo, dai lavoretti estivi degli anni precedenti.  
Anche solo stare in macchina col motore fermo, una mano sul volante e una fuori dal finestrino, con la sigaretta tra le dita, ti dà un senso di libertà e indipendenza che nient'altro è in grado di dare.

Ermal esce dal portone di casa con le chiavi ancora in mano e un sorriso affannato che gli piega il viso in un milione di rughe d'espressione.

Senti le tue labbra incresparsi empaticamente, nel vederlo, anche se lui non ti ha ancora notato, occupato com'è a controllare di avere tutto nelle tasche mentre si chiude la porta alle spalle.

Ti vede l'attimo dopo, e il sorriso si allarga, se possibile, ancora di più; lo nascondi in un cassetto della memoria, mentre si avvicina, una mano in tasca e il volto affondato nei lembi del cappotto per proteggersi dal vento.

L'altra mano, quando è giunto a destinazione, la poggia sul tettuccio della macchina, e il suo sorriso, quando ficca la testa dentro il finestrino del passeggero aperto, è quello intimamente divertito di quando sta per dire una delle sue stronzate.  
Non ci avresti mai creduto se te lo avessero detto qualche mese fa, ma persino quello fa perdere un battito al tuo cuore.

"Quando mi hai detto che saresti venuto a prendermi in macchina, non pensavo intendessi questo catorcio" esordisce. "Almeno ce l'ha il lettore cd o è fermo alle cassette?"

Alzi gli occhi al cielo, ma sai che non c'è cattiveria nelle sue parole. Non ti aspettavi niente di diverso da lui, nonostante i... _recenti avvenimenti_.

"Sali in macchina, cagacazzo" gli fai, e dalla risata con cui risponde, sai che _capisce_.

"Bel trattamento, questo"

"È quello che ti meriti" replichi, senza perdere un colpo.

"Pure!" ribatte, fintamente indignato, mentre la portiera si chiude rumorosamente.

È lì che il silenzio vi travolge come un treno ad alta velocità, senza possibilità di scelta.  
L'avevi messo in conto, in parte: se il buio del cinema vi ha aiutati a superare tutte le remore, la luce del sole rende tutto più difficile e spaventosamente _reale_.  
Non vi siete visti, dallo scorso sabato, se non per qualche saluto da lontano all'entrata e all'uscita di scuola; e per quanto la tecnologia sia comoda e i messaggi vi permettano di tenervi in contatto, _questo_ è qualcosa che non si può discutere dietro allo schermo di un telefono.

Il fatto è che vorresti baciarlo, davvero, davvero tanto; non è un desiderio nuovo, né improvviso, ma questo non diminuisce l'imbarazzo e la paura che lui non voglia -perché teme vi veda qualcuno, perché non gli piace baciare le persone così tanto, perché non gli piace baciare _te_ , le variabili sono infinite e ti fanno girare un po' la testa- che ti fanno ballare le gambe dalla tensione.  
Ermal sembra provare qualcosa di simile, a giudicare da come evita il tuo sguardo, spostando il suo da una parte all'altra dell'abitacolo.

Nota la chitarra, ben protetta dalla custodia e tenuta al suo posto dalle cinture di sicurezza, e si illumina, per un secondo dimentico dell'imbarazzo.

"L'hai portata!" esclama, felice come un bambino, e prima che tu possa fermare i tuoi impulsi traditori, una mano è andata a sfiorargli la guancia, in una carezza languida.

È proprio bello, quando è così contento, e ti attira nella sua orbita come se ci fosse una qualche legge fisica che detta che il tuo posto è lì, al suo fianco, in contatto in qualsiasi modo possibile.

Ti guarda, allora, e la sua espressione è ammorbidita dalla sorpresa, ma non meno luminosa; non si scosta, e tu gli sorridi, alzando le spalle, un po' per dissimulare le farfalle e un po' perché, davvero, non hai fatto niente di ché.

"Te lo avevo promesso, no?" gli ricordi, perché nello scambio di messaggi che ha portato a questo appuntamento -stavolta l'avete chiamato col suo nome, senza giri di parole inutili, la realtà delle cose evidente nel pizzicore alle labbra ancora presente- gli avevi promesso una chitarra, e il parco, e una vasta gamma di possibilità che sono rimaste implicite, ma sono ora limpide nel suo sguardo, mentre si avvicina lentamente a te; sembra anche lui timoroso, spaventato come lo sei tu all'idea di complicare ciò che è tanto semplice, incasinare il vostro piccolo pezzo di equilibrio.

Ermal, però, non è fatto per essere a disagio; lui, l'esitazione, sembra odiarla tanto quanto l'incapacità di agire, e il solo pensiero che la provi per causa tua è intollerabile.  
È quello che, alla fine, ti spinge a colmare definitivamente la distanza tra di voi, seguendo il magnete primordiale che vive dentro di te e sembra aver trovato in Ermal il suo perfetto complemento.

Se delle sicurezze sono tutto ciò che gli serve, saresti disposto a dargli persino quelle che non hai.

E 'fanculo, baciare Ermal vale la pena di rischiare di incasinare anche l'universo intero, per quanto ti riguarda.

* * *

 

 

Dopo i primi attimi di ansia ed imbarazzo, la serata è andata a gonfie vele.

 _Pure troppo_ , sussurra una vocina diffidente nella tua mente. C'è sempre stata, da quando puoi ricordare, e suona stranamente come quella di tuo padre quando bofonchia davanti alle televendite.

 _Dov'è la fregatura?_ , dice quella vocina.  
Ti ha aiutato, negli anni, tanto quanto ti ha danneggiato: è faticoso guardarsi sempre le spalle da solo, così spesso ti sei fatto un tutt'uno col muro, scomparendo, perché dai muri non sbucano pugnali.

Con Ermal, all'inizio, non è stato molto diverso: mille e uno timori e piani di emergenza nel caso le cose non fossero andate in porto.

Spalle al muro, petto in fuori e mani pronte a chiudersi in pugni.

Lui, d'altro canto, non era differente, lo zaino pieno di bozze di riserva nel caso tu avessi bocciato la prima, lo sguardo guardingo con cui analizzava ogni tua mossa i primi giorni, prima di lasciarti entrare.

Nonostante tu non abbia avuto dubbi nello scegliere _lui, proprio lui_ quando Baglioni ha chiesto che vi divideste in gruppi o, ancor meglio, coppie, di scuole diverse ( _È bravo_ , ricordi di aver pensato, mentre gli toccavi la spalla con la mano, ritornando con la mente a quando l'avevi visto esibirsi al concorso di poesia; _È bello_ , quando invece ha puntato i suoi occhi su di te), nonostante la consapevolezza delle vostre capacità come singoli, ancora c'era quel timore, quasi una certezza: _se ti volti, sei fottuto._

Ci è voluto un po': ci sono volute serate in biblioteca fino alla chiusura, a sussurrare piano; ci sono voluti caffè comprati con la chiavetta dei professori e spartiti stropicciati trovati per caso, ma pian piano l'hai scoperto: Ermal è _vero_ , non perché non sia in grado di trattenersi, ma perché _sceglie_ di non farlo.

Sceglie di criticare il tatuaggio che ti ha fatto tua sorella, e il modo in cui ti sei pettinato stamattina, e il colore della macchina del suo compagno ripetente. Ma sceglie anche di dirti che la maglia ti sta bene, e che la tua tecnica a livello vocale è _fighissima Fabbrì cazzo_ e che i fiori che sua mamma tiene sul davanzale sono stupendi.

Sceglie ogni giorno di essere sé stesso, e la cosa ti piace. Ti piace da matti.

E forse è per questo, rifletti, mentre ti appoggi contro il muro -stavolta concreto- del condominio di Ermal, che ora non avresti problemi a lasciare che ti guardi le spalle, non importa cosa dica quella vocina, la necessità del Karma di equilibrare questa bella serata con qualcosa di brutto o chissà che altro.

Avete deciso di fumare l'ultima sigaretta prima di tornare ognuno a casa propria, e la luce dei lampioni, mescolata alle nuvolette di fumo dei vostri respiri, rendono Ermal, davanti a te, una figura confusa, offuscata, ma questo -in qualche modo inspiegabile- contribuisce a renderlo ancora più bello.

Ha i capelli gonfi, metà per l'umidità e metà per le volte in cui ci hai affondato la mano dentro -non puoi farci niente, sembrano essere fatti per essere accarezzati- e le labbra rosse si tendono di tanto in tanto in una smorfia (" _Marlboro_ , Fabbrì?" "Prendi le tue, se ci tieni tanto" "Ho le mani congelate, non posso girare, dammi qua che mi adatto...") ma per lo più sorridono.

Ogni tanto ti incanti ad osservarlo, mentre è tutto preso a dirti quanto Montanari sia incapace in matematica, _Te lo giuro, Fabrì, è imbarazzante, non riesco più nemmeno a prenderlo per il culo su questa cosa, ho provato a spiegargli ma più ci prova e meno ci arriva, ormai gli passo le cose e via..._

È talmente preso dal racconto che a malapena nota la sigaretta finita. La getta con un sorriso triste.

"A quanto pare, è ora di andare" dice, indicando il mozzicone ormai spento.

Eccola, la fregatura: anche serate come questa devono finire.

Mosso dall'istinto, lo afferri per i passanti della cintura, tirandotelo addosso senza tante cerimonie.

Lui, di riflesso, ti poggia le mani sul petto, il sorrisetto, ora che siete così vicini, un po' meno triste.

"Aspé" gli dici, piano, come a non voler scoppiare l'invisibile bolla fra di voi. "Mica ci siamo ancora salutati" gli fai notare.

Lui inarca un sopracciglio, in un muto gesto di sfida, e sposta le mani dal tuo petto, le fa scivolare dentro il giubbotto aperto, fino alla schiena. Ti stringe forte a sé, la testa che affonda nell'incavo del tuo collo.

Poi, direttamente contro il lembo di pelle lasciato scoperto da maglia e scaldacollo, sussurra un "Ciao, Fabrì" che ha il potere di farti venire i brividi molto più del vento freddo.

Prima ancora che tu abbia modo di reagire, si scosta, ed eccolo lì, il sorrisetto che precede la cazzata. "Così va bene?" chiede, una risata trattenuta a stento.

"Quanto sei stronzo" gli dici, ma sai benissimo che ha ben poco dell'offensivo. Non risulti credibile, non con il sorriso che ti tende le labbra e con le mani che si spostano a cingergli il collo per avvicinarlo e baciarlo; ma della credibilità dei tuoi insulti, al momento, ti importa ben poco.

Ermal non fa nemmeno finta di non cogliere il messaggio, anzi. Sembra ben contento di baciarti, a giudicare dal sospiro che gli schiude le labbra non appena si posano contro le tue. E così se ne vanno anche i tuoi propositi di un casto bacio d'addio, non che tu li rimpianga particolarmente; baciare Ermal, hai scoperto, sorpassa ogni aspettativa; è più bello di guidare, più elettrizzante di un'accelerata coi finestrini aperti; ti fa battere il cuore più forte della musica a palla dalla radio, o ai concerti, quei pochi ai quali sei riuscito ad andare.

Non importa quante volte vi siate baciati questa sera -non abbastanza, a parer tuo, ma _quanto_ sia abbastanza, non sapresti dirlo- è sempre incredibilmente _morbido_ , come immergersi in acqua e lasciarsi trasportare dalla corrente, e ti lascia un senso di calore al petto che, lo sai già, ti terrà compagnia per giorni.

La bocca di Ermal è dolce, sulla tua: sa di sigarette e dei cioccolatini che tiene sempre in tasca, perché gli vengono attacchi di fame improvvisi e non può portarsi dietro un cenone di Capodanno.  
Alla dolcezza del bacio fanno da contraltare le sue mani, artigliate quasi dolorosamente alla tua maglia, che probabilmente resterà in eterno stropicciata; un prezzo davvero piccolo da pagare, per sentirtelo addosso, il calore condiviso dai vostri corpi a contatto e il suo profumo impresso tanto nelle narici quanto nei vestiti.

Le vostre labbra si separano, dopo un po', ma voi no, voi rimanete stretti, avvinghiati uno all'altro così tanto che i vostri respiri affannati non hanno modo di condensarsi.

"Intendevo così" riesci a mormorare, infine, i vostri nasi che si strofinano.

Ermal ha ancora gli occhi socchiusi, le guance arrossate e un ché di sognante nel modo in cui piega la testa, ma il suo tono è ben sveglio e vispo, quando "Oh, _così_ " ripete, con finta innocenza, prima di posare di nuovo le labbra sulle tue.

Stavolta sono sfuggenti, non lasciano che il bacio si approfondisca: si spostano dal tuo labbro inferiore all'angolo della bocca alla guancia alla linea della mascella a, persino, il mento, seguendo un ritmo tutto loro, una sequenza che è anche lei musica, ma su uno strumento che ancora non conosci.

Ti scappa una risatina incontrollabile, come tanti piccoli fiotti di felicità che zampillano dal petto, non importa quanto tu tenti di trattenerli.

Sembra che questo sia il segnale di cui Ermal aveva bisogno, perché copre nuovamente la tua bocca con la sua, le mani che viaggiano fino alle scapole. Le tue salgono ai capelli: si immergono nel mare di riccioli, esplorano i sentieri segreti della sua nuca, senza frenesia.

E se il tuo corpo freme per avere di più, se ha un brivido per il fruscio dei vostri vestiti che si sfregano mentre vi stringete, se il tuo cuore è ormai al galoppo, oltre ogni speranza, è affar tuo.

Dopotutto, questo è un bacio della buonanotte, non... _altro_.

Ermal sembra capire lo stato in cui ti trovi -o forse, rifletti, notando la voce più roca del solito, lo condivide- perché separa le vostre labbra, per poi schioccarti un ulteriore bacio.  
"Sono già in ritardo, mia mamma ti ammazza" dice, ma non smuove le mani da dentro il tuo giubbotto.

Tu rincorri le sue labbra. Un altro bacio. "Perché dovrebbe ammazzare me?" chiedi, un po' confuso.

"Perché io sono il suo adorato figlio" replica, e ti bacia. "E perché sa che mi dovevi riaccompagnare tu." E di nuovo, un bacio. Stavolta, dura un po' di più.

Poi: "Allora vai, ci tengo alla mia pellaccia" ridi, e fai per allontanare le mani dai suoi capelli.

L'occhiataccia che ti scocca sarebbe in grado di fermare una guerra, figurarsi le tue mani. Le rimetti al loro posto, dunque, e lui ti ricompensa con un altro bacio.

"Credo rischierò l'ira funesta di mia madre" conclude, e fa per baciarti un'altra volta. Tu gli tiri i capelli, non abbastanza da far male, ma abbastanza perché lo _senta_. "Tranquillo, Fabbrì, mi vestirò a lutto al tuo funerale" afferma, alzando gli occhi al cielo, e la sua risata è contagiosa, e fresca, e tanto bella e sfrontata che puoi solo baciarla via.

"Poi voglio vedere con chi esci" gli fai notare, tra un bacio e l'altro.

Puoi sentire nell'aria che sta per fare una pessima battuta, e riporti le tue labbra sulle sue per evitare che venga fuori.

Quando sei ragionevolmente certo che non abbia abbastanza fiato per replicare -non che questo l'abbia mai fermato, potrebbe sopravvivere a Dio pur di avere l'ultima parola- ti sposti, seguendo la mandibola, e ti fai spazio tra i riccioli per baciarlo poco sotto l'orecchio.

Lui, dapprima rigido come una statua, emette un sospiro, un gemito spezzato, e si accascia contro di te, spingendo ancor più la tua schiena contro il muro.

E poi... squilla un telefono.  
Vibra, a dire il vero, perché nessuno dei due era interessato a ricevere chiamate durante l'uscita, ma il suo rumore buca come un proiettile la vostra bolla, facendovi sobbalzare.

Ermal sfila la destra dal tuo giubbotto, una smorfia sul volto tutto rosso.

"Mia mamma, sicuramente" ti dice, prima di recuperare il telefono dalla tasca e rispondere alle domande di rito: _Sì, scusa, va tutto bene, sono qui sotto, finisco di salutare Fabrizio e salgo, non ci metto molto, okay, ciao, ciaociao, eh Mà_ ciao _, sto arrivando, ciao_.

Lo osservi con un sorriso sulle labbra e una mano che gli accarezza la guancia: si vede proprio che vuole bene a sua madre, anche quando all'affetto si mescola l'occhiata esasperata che ti lancia, quella che dice "le mamme sono tutte rompicoglioni".

Hai visto come la abbraccia, le volte in cui lo va a prendere dopo la scuola: non si vergogna di quella tenerezza, e dopo averla stretta si guarda sempre attorno, come a sfidare gli altri a dire qualcosa.

Se solo lo facessero, lo sai come sai respirare, saresti il primo a combattere al suo fianco, perché una cosa così bella -una _persona_ tanto bella- va difesa strenuamente.

E, per la prima volta, pensi che vorresti guardare le spalle a qualcun altro, perché sarebbe un privilegio; e forse, forse Ermal te lo lascerebbe fare.

"Devo andare davvero, ora" ti dice, con lo sguardo basso, mentre sfila anche l'altra mano dalla tua schiena. Messo in tasca il telefono, le lascia entrambe sul tuo petto, dove sei sicuro possa a sentire come il tuo cuore non abbia ancora ripreso il suo ritmo regolare.

Gli afferri il viso con entrambe le mani e stampi sulla sua guancia un bacio che è per metà una pernacchia, facendolo ridere e protestare.

"Non hai cinque anni" ti fa notare, ma non si allontana, anzi; si dondola sui talloni per un po', e poi ti lascia un ultimo bacio sulle labbra, uno da cui sembra impossibile staccarsi.

Ma dovete farlo, e perciò sei tu che separi a malincuore i vostri volti.

"Dai, o tua madre davvero mi ammazza" scherzi, ma entrambi siete riluttanti all'idea di togliervi le mani di dosso.

Una mano, poi l'altra, e le ficchi entrambe in tasca, per resistere alla tentazione di toccarlo ancora.

Lui sorride, un po' impacciato, come non lo è mai.  
"Già. Ci... vediamo domani?" chiede, e tu annuisci immediatamente.

"Domani" ripeti, ed Ermal sembra infine trovare la forza per toglierti le mani dal petto.

"E chiuditi quel giubbotto, Fabrì, che poi mi passi il raffreddore e son cazzi" dice, facendo due passi all'indietro, come un gambero, lo sguardo ancora fisso su di te.

"Buonanotte, Ermal" ridi.

"Buonanotte."

La fregatura di serate come queste è che devono finire.

Ma c'è sempre domani.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: la macchina di Fabrizio, nel manoscritto così come nella prima stesura, doveva essere una cinquecento. Perché? Perché mi sapeva di macchina che uno poteva comprare a seconda mano a una miseria e perché mi sapeva di macchina che Fabrizio potesse avere. Poi ci siamo messe a parlarne e ho pensato che un pandino potesse essere visivamente più immediato. (ma vi giuro che ho qualcosa come cinque o sei conversazioni diverse in cui mi riferisco a quella santa donna di Lina come a una cinquecento, la cosa fa ridere)   
> E poi è successo stasera, e l'amore per l'accuratezza mi porta a fare quest'edit minuscolissima. (e sì, prima o poi finirò per doverne scrivere) (più prima che poi, apparentemente)


End file.
